1. Field of the Invention
The present invention modified and extends patent filing on “System for Maintaining Speech-to-Speech Translation in the Field” and is directed generally at making speech-to-speech translation systems even more effective and user friendly for cross-lingual communication. More particularly, the extended methods disclosed in this CIP enable non-expert users to improve and modify the coverage and usage of their system in the field and to maximize the usefulness for effective communication in the field, without requiring linguistic or technical knowledge or expertise.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Speech Translation systems have achieved a level of performance that now makes effective speech translation in broad popular use a reality, and permits its use on small portable platforms such as laptop computers, PDA's and mobile telephones. As such, it is impractical to send speech translation systems back to the developer every time errors occur, vocabulary items are missing. Similarly, field situations dictate, that a user must be able to deal with errors quickly and effectively, and that effective communication is supported through the device, however, imperfect its performance.